


Greeting Card

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [22]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Greeting Card

Phil opened his eyes and blinked until his vision cleared; he was greeted by a ridiculous bouquet of he wasn't sure what and a card that had hand drawn stick figures of all The Avengers on the front; when he opened the card he had to wipe away tears at the note obviously written in Tony's chicken-scratch: Congratulations on not being dead, you'd better come home and take care of your boy or we're all coming for you no matter what Nick says.


End file.
